A well known problem with frequent use of fireplaces, wood burning stoves, and other wood burning appliances is the build up of creosote or the like in the gaseous discharge structures extending from the fireplace, wood burning stove, etc. Such discharge structures (which can complete stove pipes, flues, and the like, and are collectively referred to herein by the term "chimney") must be periodically cleaned otherwise a fire hazard may develop, or the wood burning appliance may be rendered inoperable. Typically, cleaning of the chimney is a time consuming and difficult job, requiring the employment of special apparatus which is brought into the building in which the wood burning appliance is located, used, and then removed. Because of the difficulty, cost, and complications associated with conventional chimney cleaning procedures and devices, many times a chimney is cleaned must less frequently than desirable.
According to the present invention a chimney cleaning apparatus is provided which may be used in a manner which is greatly simplified compared to conventional prior art chimney cleaning procedures. Because of the simple nature of the structure according to the invention and its ease of use, it can be expected to be employed to effect chimney cleaning much more frequently than present procedures, resulting in enhanced safety and ease of use of wood burning appliances.
According to the present invention, a simple chimney cleaning apparatus is provided which includes a weighted scraper disc which acts as a scraper means for scraping creosote from the interior of a chimney. The weighted disc is dimensioned so that it will fit inside the chimney with clearance between the disc periphery and the inside wall of the chimney. The disc has sufficient weight so that it can break a creosote bridge which may form in the chimney, and so that it effects positive and quick scraping of creosote from the chimney.
A cable, chain, or like strand is connected at one end thereof to the scraper disc, and passes over a pulley to extend downwardly toward the roof of a house, or a like structure with which the chimney is associated. The pulley is mounted above the chimney so that the scraper disc overlies the chimney and is movable to positions within the chimney to effect cleaning. The pulley is mounted on at least a semi-permanent basis to the chimney by a clamp which surrounds a portion of the chimney and has a pair of upstanding support rods which straddle the pulley.
Support plates are preferably mounted to the support rods and extend upwardly therefrom. The pivot pin for the pulley passes through the support plates, and a rain cap is mounted at the top of the support plates. The rain cap overlies the pulley and scraper disc, and minimizes entry of precipitation into the chimney. A spark arrester means, preferably in the form of a cylindrical screen, is mounted by the cap and extends downwardly therefrom, surrounding the disc and pulley and arresting passage of sparks from the chimney to the surrounding environment.
It is the primary object to provide a simple, efficient, and effective cleaning apparatus which may be readily employed for effecting cleaning of creosote from the chimneys of wood burning appliances. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.